My Last Breath Means Your Last As Well
by ScarLet.Sri
Summary: What would happen if Sasuke betrayed Naruto behind his back? What would happen if Naruto found out? shounenai. onesided SasuNaru, SasuSaku. I'm a yaoi fan don't get me wrong. I still hate Sakura. It was just fun writting this.


'My last breath means your last as well: Let us perish in each others arms'

By: Dhaki

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… and never will TT.

Warning: shounen-ai, death, angst.

Dhaki: hello people. I am Dhaki. This is shounen-ai. Meaning boy love. If you don't like it… THEN GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!… that is all….

Ichigo: so true. Man this is so romantic. I LOVE IT! XD!

Anger… betrayal… hurt… sadness… malicious…

Those were the only feeling Naruto felt at the moment. He looked at the clock to check what time it was. '11:50. Just ten more minutes and we shall both be together forever my love.', thought Naruto with a twisted smile on his face.

"Just ten more minutes," he sniggered as he looked at the sharp army knife in his had with wide eyes and a large smirk. He looked at the bedroom door in front of him, his eyes watering, as old memories came back flooding back into him.

It was a beautiful summer day as Naruto was running through a field of flowers as his best friend, Sasuke, watched him, a small smile on his face. Naruto crouched down and picked some flowers. He picked some of the most beautiful bouquet of flowers consisting of lily's, tulips, and roses. Naruto soon got up after picking the flowers he wanted and ran over to Sasuke.

"Hey Teme! I got these for you! You like 'em?" Naruto asked blushing slightly. Sasuke noticing the blush smirked while replying with a grunt and taking the bouquet. Naruto seeing that his friend accepted the flowers grinned foxily and sat beside him.

"Hey dobe…" Sasuke said waiting a couple of seconds before continuing, " I love you. Will you be my boyfriend?" Naruto was clearly shocked at what he had heard. Sasuke… a GUY…hid best friend… the boy he had a crush on since they were young. How could he refuse?

"OF COURSE! I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Naruto said excitedly. This was the happiest day of his life.

Naruto, and Sasuke we sitting under a sakura tree as they watched the clouds go by. "Ano sa Sasuke…" Naruto asked, "What type of job do you have? You're never around anymore. You're always so busy, and we rarely spend time together."

"Why are you asking dobe? Don't you trust me?" Sasuke asked back. His voice a low monotone as usual. "OF COURSE NOT! It's just… never mind. I love you Sasuke," he said softly as he snuggled up to Sasuke falling into a light sleep. The only reply he got was a grunt and a "whatever dobe". Naruto didn't notice how he didn't feel Sasuke hold him or how Sasuke would ignore him. After all… ignorance is bliss. 'He such a good boyfriend. Sasuke would never betray me. He loves me, and I love him' were Naruto's thoughts as he went into a deeper sleep.

Naruto would soon know how wrong he was.

Naruto leaned against a tree. Eyes wide and hand covering his mouth. He had just seen something that had ripped his heart into shreds. He had seen Sasuke, HIS boyfriend, the love of his life, kissing his now ex-best friend, Sakura. It all started when Naruto had heard a voice message on Sasuke's answering machine when he went over to make him dinner. Sakura had left a message saying she wanted to meet Sasuke at the beach. Naruto being curious went to see what they were up to, and what does he find? His boyfriend making out with his former best friend! Tears started streaming down Naruto's face as he pulled his knees to his chest sobbing quietly. After a while of crying he got up whipping away his tears. His eyes were puffy and red where red streaks were on his cheeks from dried up tears. He got out from behind the tree and started walking up to the two.

"Why did you two do this?" he asked softly. Hurt evident in his voice. They both turned and looked at him. Sakura with wide eyes, and Sasuke with an emotional face. "N-naruto! I'm so sorry! P-please forgive me?" Sakura asked. Fear and shock showing in her eyes and facial expression.

"Why are you apologizing Sakura? It doesn't matter. He was going to find out sooner or later. Listen here Naruto. I never loved you and I never will. You were just something to pass the time with. Honestly… do you really think that I could love you of all people? You're a man. You can't have kids and your plain stupid. And on top of that you're a dobe. Your were nothing to me… a mere toy… not a lover. You were nothing and you still are nothing." Sasuke said, a smirk etched on his face. He started kissing Sakura again who was reluctant at first but submitted after a couple of seconds. Naruto looked down his bangs covering his eyes. A small smile crept on his lips as he turned around, walking away. Only one thought was in his mind.

' Soon Sasuke… soon we will be together forever.'

'NO! I can't cry now. Sasuke will notice how mush I love him. He was just being a teme. Lying to me like that. Of course he loves me. I shall prove to him that we love each other. No one and I mean no one will get in our way.'

BEEP

Naruto looked at the clock. It was exactly midnight now. With a smile on his face he opened the door in front of him. Slowly walking to the peacefully sleeping figure on the bed.

" Ne Sasuke," Naruto whispered making said figure stir "it's time to show each other how much we were meant to be" Naruto said before stabbing him in the chest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed as the sharp blade entered his chest. Naruto started carving out Sasuke's heart looking at the now limp and lifeless body. After taking out Sasuke's heart he placed it down softly on the bed and picked out the blade once again.

" Now it is my turn" he said as he stabbed himself in the chest. Not once wincing as he carved his own heart out. " We will be together from now on. You will give me your heart while I will give you mine. She how much we love each other Sasuke?" Naruto said not even expecting a reply as he placed his heart in Sasuke's hand somehow able to still move. He weakly picked up Sasuke's heart and crawled beside him. Muttering on last thing he slipped into a never-ending dream.

" Aishiteru Sasuke…"

A/N: There it is. My story. Isn't it romantic?… oh and I didn't check my spelling. It was just an idea that popped into my head and… yeah. So yes I know there are spelling and punctuation errors. If you want to tell me something I already know then I'll shoot you. 

Ichigo:… **shivers**… she might actually do it… … I must now go dig a hole for those poor souls who will die at her hands… **sigh**… the pain of having to deal with a psychotic lover…

Dhaki: I'M NOT YOUR LOVER!… stupid pervert…

Ichigo: what ever you say! ;3.

Dhaki& Ichigo: please review!… OR ELSE!!…


End file.
